Lock Down
by that-girl-writing-fanfics
Summary: A school shooting leaves the host club in shambles. Trigger warning- school shooting stuff
1. Chapter 1

I walked back to class from the library. I had to find a primary source and it hadn't taken me as long as I thought it would so I was going back to see what was happening in home room. I walked into the twins usual antics.

"Back already Haruhi?" Kouru asked as I walked into the room while both of the twins slinked over to me.

"Yeah, I found the right book so I thought I should come back here. Did I miss anything?" I asked.

"No, they're just talking about some assignment that's coming up." Hikaru told me. "Hey, do you wanna do something after school with us?"

"No, I have homework, and so do you." I replied as I sat down at my desk.

"But homework is so boring." Kouru said

"And besides it won't take that long to finish." Hikaru chimed in.

 _"Everyone this is a lock down, go to the safe zones and remain silent. This is not a drill."_ A voice said from over the load speakers.

I shot a quick glance at the twins and everyone else and quickly started for the safe corner. With everyone huddled there we exchanged looks of worry. the seconds ticked by and I began to feel less worried, they probably already got the guy that had slipped in, I mean at a rich school like this they must have some pretty high security teams or something. We sat in silence for a while longer people had started whispering to each other, it seemed like everyone saw this as a break from class rather than an actual emergency.

Bang Bang

Someone had started banging on the door. I looked over at Kouru and saw him and Hikaru sharing worried looks. With one more bang the door had been knocked down. Everyone huddled a little closer together out of fear. Sensai had gotten up and tried to block all of us from view, I saw Hikaru shift so that he was in front of Kouru. Some girls had started crying and I just didn't know what to think.

The guy that had knocked the door down took out a gun and fired a few shots. I saw Sensai go down first, her blood splattering over some of the students right behind her, now nearly everyone had tears streaming down their face. I looked around I saw Kouru just looked shocked and it took me a second to realize why. Hikaru had fallen back on him and his uniform was soaked in blood. He had been hit by a bullet. I could feel hot tears starting to flow down my cheeks, I wanted to reach out to Kouru, let him know that he wasn't alone, but I could't reach him and I didn't know if I could make myself move. I looked up at the gun man, he had started to reload his gun. Somehow I had managed to get past my initial shock, with tears streaming down my face, I got up and towards him. I wasn't really thinking, but I knew I had to do something or we would all die here, just easy pickings for him. I ran up to him and tried to kick him in the balls but he had first pushed me down. I fought hard against him, but he was bigger and stronger than me and he no problem subduing me. I felt him start to beat me up, I didn't mind though, because then the others could get away.

Before I really knew what was happening I see that some of the other boys in the classroom had followed suit. Someone had gotten me away from the gun man, while 3 other guys were trying to pin him down, but they were struggling. I felt dazed. I looked around I saw Kouru in tears holding Hikaru to him, some of the girls looked on tears streaming down there faces. I looked over at the gun man he now had 6 guys on top of him, I wasn't sure where the gun was but it seemed like no one else would die today.

Soon I saw huge guys in police uniform with huge vests on, they started to pull some of the guys off the gunman and took over the situation. Soon they had were dragging him away in handcuffs.

I got up and felt pain shooting up my leg, I ignored it though. I knew Kouru was in more pain than I could ever imagine.

I walked over and put my hand on his back as I kneeled down next to him. I looked down at Hikaru, his eyes still wide open. Slowly I reached over and shut them. There was nothing I could say that would make this any better. So I just sat there, my arms around Kouru with Hikaru between us. Soon Kouru was in my lap sobbing like a small child and I found myself sobbing along with him. Medics came in quickly and started to cart away the dead, but when they went to put Hikaru in a body bag Kouru yelled and grabbed on to him. He was beside himself and seeing him like that made me cry a little harder.

"Kouru, Kouru. Please, you'll get to see him later they just need to take him away for now."I tried to console him.

"No, No I can't, I. He, he can't be gone. What am I going to do. I can't leave him alone, he can't leave me. What am I going to do." Kouru sobbed over his brother's body.

I tried to pry Kouru away from his brother but he held on tightly, and soon one of the police officers came over and pried him away. He sobbed even harder. I held him I didn't know what else to do. We sat there crying for a while I don't know how long but later a nurse had come over to me and said she needed to look us over. I didn't know if I would be able to get Kouru up for that but slowly I propped him up, his crying had not calmed at all.

"I don't think he got hurt, he lost his brother. They were close. I don't think you can do anything to help." I told the nurse.

"It seems like you need help though sir." She told me.

I looked down at myself I could see that I was bleeding from a few places and now that I was thinking about it, I was in a decent amount of pain.

"I need to be here for Kouru now, I'll get check out later." I assured her. I could feel tears still streaming down my face but I tried to slow them if only by a little.

"But sir." She protested.

"I'm not leaving him." I said stubbornly, holding tightly onto Kouru.

"Fine, but I will be back to check on you in a few minutes." She said sternly.

I looked around the room, there was blood everywhere. Some people were being bandaged some people were just crying, some people looked completely dazed. As I looked around I saw Chairman Suoh walk in. He looked completely frazzled.

"Everyone, I know this tragedy will haunt us, but I assure you we will get through this. Right now parents and guardians are coming to pick you up. We will have grief counselors and therapists here to help you with anything and everything. We will get through this together." The chairman announced. He looked around the room and then he started to walk over to me and Kouru.

"Mr Hitachiin I am so sorry about your brother." Chairman Suoh said as he sat down next to us. "Miss Fujioka, I want you to come down to my office and help him along I need to talk to you." He said as he slowly got up and walked away.

Slowly I got up dragging Kouru with me. I felt my leg start to buckle and my arm felt as if it were on fire. My head felt like it was going to burst, but then I thought about what Kouru must be going through and I realized that he was far worse off than I am.

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC


	2. Chapter 2

It took us a while to get to the chairman's office. We were a mess, slowly we hobbled through the halls Kouru sobbing into my shoulder, tears relentlessly steaming down my cheeks. We got a few looks of pity and worry, but no one dared approach us, I'm sure they wouldn't have known what to say. I tried to keep us both up but I was having trouble getting just myself to stay upright let alone the whole other grown man that I was carrying.

It took us a while but we did make it to the Chairman Suoh's office. I quietly knocked on the door, I heard a voice say to come in. Slowly I pushed open the door. I saw Kyoya, Tamaki and Mori sitting on the couch in his office. There faces were red and stained with tears. I knew what had happened I didn't need to hear it said out loud. I just collapsed in the doorway. I didn't have the strength to make it any further into the office. I started sobbing uncontrollable. I soon felt arms holding me I looked up to see Mori Senpi. He was shaking, he looked like he had aged 50 years. I knew he was going through the same thing as Kouru. Soon Kyoya and Tamaki had made their way over to us and we all just sat there on the floor crying and sobbing.

After a while I felt myself drifting off.

* * *

"Haruhi!? Haruhi?! You have to wake up, come on." I heard Kouru yell as he shook me. It took a second but I slowly opened up my eyes. I looked around and I saw Kyoya, Tamaki, Mori and Kouru all staring at me.

And then it hit me all over again and I felt hot tears streaming down my face. "They're gone? Aren't they. I, I'm so sorry." I said, unsure of what else to do.

"Haruhi, you can't leave either." Mori Senpi said fiercely as he grabbed me from Kouru and held in a tight embrace. I put my arms around him and started to cry into his shoulder.

"Can we all stay together, I don't think I can handle being alone." Kouru asked quietly.

Mori released me from the tight embrace and I turned to look at Kouru. He looked so completely lost and confused and sad. I crawled over to him and hugged him tightly "Kouru, I will never let you be alone." I whispered into his ear. And he started to cry into my shoulder.

"Haruhi I think you need to get looked at first." Kyoya said sternly. I turned and saw a look of worry in his face.

I just nodded in agreement. Kyoya stood up and waited for us to do the same. First Tamki stood then Mori, he helped me get to my feet and Kouru trailed after me. as I started to put wright on my leg I realized how much it really hurt. I winced a little and Mori saw so he scooped me up in his arms and carried me down to the infirmary. I looked up at him gratefully. On the way down Kouru held my hand, I think he needed something to ground him in the present so he didn't get lost to his thoughts. Mori set me down on a bed and we waited a while for nurse to be free to check on me

I had a concussion, a few bruised ribs and maybe even a broken one, I had fractures all over my right leg, a few gashes all over my body and one on my face and had broken my arm. The nurse had said I should take an ambulance to the hospital but I declined, instead Kyoya took me to one of his family's hospitals where they took me in right away, put my arm in a cast, gave me 10 stitches, gave me some drugs, and fit my leg for a brace. and I was allowed to leave under the watch of Kyoya in less than two hours. I had called my dad an assured him I was a fine. I didn't want him to leave work and honestly I didn't think I could handle him. Right now I just wanted to be with my friends. We all gathered at Kyoya's house. He gave me some of his clothes to change into so I was no longer in the bloodstained uniform. We all sat in Kyoya's room kind of dazed.

Kouru still had tears streaming down his face. Mori looked lost. He wasn't crying but I could tell that he was grieving. I sat there between the two my head leaning on Mori's chest while I held Kouru's hand. I looked at Kyoya, he seemed to be dong the best, though that's not saying much because I could see that his face was still tear stained and Tamaki seemed to just be shocked, like he didn't believe that they could just be gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note- I do want to incorporate a pairing in this story, but I want you guys to chose. In the comments I want you to chose either Mori/Haruhi or Kyoya/Haruhi. I'll post the next chapter next Sunday, so cast your vote by then. Thank you! and Enjoy.

* * *

I looked over at Kyoya, who was sitting on his bed across the room from me, his face was red and splotchy from crying. I had never thought that I would see the shadow king in such a state, then again, I never thought I would be here grieving the loss of Hikaru and Hunni Senpai. The thought of them brought tears to my eyes.

I sat between Mori Senpai and Kouru. looked up at Mori Senpai and he looked down at me, he still had tears running down his face. I squeezed his hand, and tried to give him a reassuring look, though I don't know how helpful it was. Then he did something I didn't expect, he bent over and put his head in my lap. I was kind of shocked, he still had my hand and now he held tightly to his chest. I took my other hand and started to run it through his hair. I felt Kouru rest his head on my shoulder, and soon I started to feel his tears seep into the shirt Kyoya had lent to me.

I felt Mori Senpi start to shake and I knew he was sobbing again, and soon I felt tears stinging my eyes again.

"Mori Senpai, it'll be okay." I murmured. "We can set up a shrine to Hunni Senpai. And we he can watch us from Heaven."

"I didn't protect him though. It should have been me. I am supposed to protect him, but I couldn't." He sobbed into my stomach.

I looked up at the other hosts and it seemed that they didn't know how to respond.

"It wasn't your fault, Hunni Senpai wouldn't blame you for this." I tried to comfort him, but I felt him start to sob even harder.

"I should've pulled him back. I shouldn't have let him protect me like that. I should've pulled him back because the maybe he would be here right now." I heard Kouru whisper.

"But then you wouldn't be here." I whispered back as I leaned my head against his.

"But then he wouldn't be dead." He said softly.

"Kyoya?! Kyoya!" Kyoya's sister yelled as she burst through the door. "Are you alright? What happened?!" She asked as she rushed over to Kyoya.

"I'm fine." He replied resigned. She looked around the room. "Where are Hunni and Hikaru?" She asked. I felt Mori move closer to me while Kouru turned his head into my shoulder and grabbed my arm, I winced a little as he squeezed my bad arm. I could feel both of them shaking.

Kyoya just shook his head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said, her eyes watered as she looked over at me.

"What happened?" She asked again. I looked over at Kyoya.

"Well, a gunman got into the school, and no one got to him fast enough." He said looking at his sister.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked looking around the room.

Kyoya just shook his head in response. She sat down next to Kyoya who let his head rest on her shoulder.

We all stayed like that for a while, all wrapped up in our own thoughts and grief. The stillness was broken when my phone started to ring. Mori got up from my lap and Kouru raised his head off my shoulder. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw that my dad was calling me. I answered the phone and lifted it to my ear.

"Hey Dad" I said solemnly.

"Haruhi!? Haruhi what happened, are you alright. Why didn't you tell me what happened when you called earlier?!" He yelled through the phone.

"Sorry dad, I'm at Kyoya Senpai's right now. We thought we should be together for now." I told him looking down fighting tears.

"Why? Are you alright?! What happened?" He said quickly.

"There was a gunman and he came to the school." I said looking around the room, it seemed everyone was listening to my phone call.

"Are you alright?" He asked again.

"I'm fine." I told him, I saw Kyoya give me a look when I said fine.

"I want you to come home." He told me. I felt Mori Senpai and Kouru tighten their grip on me.

"Dad, I'll come home later. I'm fine, I just want to be with my friends right now." I said looking between Mori Senpai and Kouru.

"I want you here though, they can come over too." He insisted. I lowered the phone.

"Can we go to my house?" I asked the other hosts. I saw a few nods. Lifting the phone to my mouth I replied. " Sure we'll go over there now."

"Oh, thank you Haruhi. I'll be waiting for you guys." He said.

"Bye Dad." I said as I snapped my phone shut. "Thanks you." I said to the other hosts.

Slowly I got up first and the rest of the hosts followed suit. Kyoya led the way out the door and all followed, Mori and Kouru stinking right next to me, each grasping at one of my hands. We all piled into Kyoya's car and Fuyumi waved us off. We were silent the whole way home.


End file.
